Walking After Midnight
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: A SeiSub songfic. Mostly Subaru thinking about his relationship with Seishirou. SHOUNENAI


**Walkin' After Midnight**

By moongirlSelene99

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X, wish I did, cuz' Subaru's hot…. If only he hadn't fallen for Seishirou…. I also don't own "Walkin' after Midnight" by Patsy Cline.

**Author Notes:** I haven't seen a lot of X-TV, so please excuse any setting or appearance errors! Also, "Walkin' After Midnight" is probably a really crappy song to use, with the tune and all, but the lyrics seemed to fit, so please don't flame me too much! Oh, and Sei-chan may be a bit OOC, but PLEASE excuse it! This is my first X fic!

* * *

_I go out walkin', after midnight,_

_Out in the moonlight,_

_Just like we used to do,_

_I'm always walkin' after midnight,_

_Searching for you…_

Subaru left his sparsely furnished, gloomy apartment to go for a walk. He just needed to clear his insomniac mind. Another day, another sleepless night thinking about Hokuto and Seishirou…

Seishirou….The man he loved, the man he hated, the man who had been so kind and gentle, then turned so cold and harsh… Almost every night, he took this walk, half of him hoping to see him, the other half praying not to. Every night, the latter half was rewarded.

_I walk for miles along the highway,_

_Well, that's just my way of sayin' "I love you"_

_I'm always walkin', after midnight,_

_Searching for you…._

And Hokuto… His mirror-image, his other half, the day to his night... there were so many different ways to describe her. And Seishirou had taken her from him, taken his precious sister, his only true family, and yet he, Subaru, still loved the murderer. The man who had tricked them both into a false sense of security, of friendship, and then broken it. Broken the wonderful dream, the lovely fantasy they had place together. And Subaru STILL loved him.

_I stop to see a weepin' willow,_

_Cryin' on his pillow,_

_Maybe he's cryin' for me…_

_And as the skies turn gloomy,_

_I hear him whisper to me_

_"I'm lonesome as I can be…"_

Subaru didn't know how long, or how far, he had been walking, but somehow he had ended up in the park. His feet, without his mind's knowledge, had led him here. He stopped in front of the tree. That infernal sakura tree that was his sister's final resting place, and the resting place of so many other unfortunate souls. That would someday be his resting place, if Seishirou had his way.

_I go out walkin', after midnight,_

_Out in the moonlight,_

_Just hopin' you may be_

_Somewhere out walkin', after midnight,_

_Searching for me…_

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from behind the sakura, or at least it appeared to be a shadow. Dressed all in black, Seishirou stepped out from behind his cursed tree, his one good eye glinting in the moonlight, the other eye eerie, almost ghostly in its whiteness. Subaru stood, transfixed by this image, this shadow of a man whom which he was in love with.

"Couldn't sleep, Subaru-kun?"

_I stop to see a weepin' willow,_

_Cryin' on his pillow,_

_Maybe he's cryin' for me…_

_And as the skies turn gloomy,_

_I hear him whisper to me_

_"I'm lonesome as I can be…"_

"No, Seishirou-san." Subaru answered softly.

Seishirou smiled softly. "That wouldn't happen to be my fault, would it?"

"Since when has it not been your fault?" Seishirou almost flinched from the sudden bitterness in Subaru's voice.

"I'm sorry…"

Subaru looked up, a look of surprise on his face. Whatever he had expected from Seishirou, it hadn't been an apology. Seishirou walked up to Subaru, closing the distance between them with a few strides. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked as he caressed Subaru's face gently.

Subaru didn't know what to think. Was this a dream? Some sick joke? All of his thoughts, questions, were pushed aside as Seishirou suddenly drew him into a hug. For a minute he was shocked, confused, didn't know what to do. Then he heard Seishirou say "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly, he felt a soft pressure on his lips, and realized that Seishirou was kissing him. It was a new, but nonetheless wonderful, feeling

_I go out walkin', after midnight,_

_Out in the moonlight,_

_Just hopin' you may be_

_Somewhere out walkin', after midnight,_

_Searching for me…_

For a while, Subaru would be just be contented with this, he decided.

**END

* * *

**

So what do you think? Please tell me, this is my first shounen-ai, although I have certainly read far more than my share, especially Seishirou/Subaru… Sorry about the shortness factor, but it IS my first one!

Anyways, I gotta go! Please review!

moongirlSelene99


End file.
